Moka Akashiya
Moka Akashiya is a female Vampire, in Yōkai Academy and is the first person Wataru Kurenai meets when he sets foot in the yōkai realm. Moka takes a liking to Wataru, after ingesting his blood, and becomes addicted in doing so. When the Rosario Cross around her neck is removed, the seal keeping her inner nature is released. Cold and arrogant, the Inner Moka is a completely different entity from the kind, loving Moka, going so far as to specifically remind Wataru to "be kind to the other Moka". Wataru is the only one able to remove the Rosario Cross around Moka's neck. She's also one of Wataru's girlfriends. Her name is perhaps a pun on the word "mocha", as well as reflecting her split personalities, as mocha is a combination of coffee (representing inner Moka) and cocoa, (representing outer Moka)". It is revealed that Outer Moka is actually a fake personality made by the sealing ceremony of the Rosario. Inner Moka is closest to the original Moka save for repressed memories. Furthermore, Maya has told Inner Moka that the only person who can remove the Rosario is someone who means her no harm and loves her; in this case that person is Wataru. History Moka meets Wataru Kurenai and develops a liking towards him after helping him with his allergy issue and accidentally ingests some of his blood. After making friends with Wataru, she reveals that he is her first friend and that she is actually a vampire. Since she never had friends before, she became very clingy with Wataru. However, her friendship with Wataru becomes estranged momentarily when she learns he is a half human, yet she still stands by her friend after her Inner personality is released for the first time and to team up with him as Kiva to fight off Saizo Komiya. After this, Moka was invited in Castle Doran and met his guardians: Jiro, Ramon, and Riki. Jiro told her a bit history of Wataru and want her to promise him to take good care of him. The next day she befriends Kurumu Kurono, a once conceited succubus, who was jealous that all the boys were falling for her and was trying to turn Wataru Kurenai into her slave. But Kurumu learned to be nicer after Wataru spared her life. Then she met Yukari, a 12 year old witch, who wanted to keep her away from Wataru. Then the hate group attacks Yukari in their true Lizardmen forms. However, Wataru and Moka came to her aid, knowing what it’s like to be lonely without friends before meeting Moka and Kurumu. After Kiva and Inner Moka beats the witch-phobic Lizardmen to a pulp, Yukari becomes proper friends with Outer Moka, Kurumu, and Wataru. Unfortunately, this leads Yukari to love Wataru AND Moka, since they both helped her out. Following this, Wataru and Moka try to join a club, but since vampires can't go into water, she couldn't join Wataru Kurenai in the swim club. However, Wataru had to transformed into Kiva to defeat the vicious mermaid seniors of the club when they try to suck out the life force of the other male members, managing to save Moka in his Bashaa Form. Deciding to join the Newspaper Club with Wataru (Kurumu and Yukari as well), Moka meets the president of the club, Ginei Morioka, a perverted werewolf who is a smooth operator and tricks Moka into thinking Wataru Kurenai is a peeping tom. However, Gin's plot is revealed thanks to the detective work of Kurumu and Yukari, and also Jiro who reminded her of who Wataru really is, she gains a deeper trust in Wataru Kurenai. However, Gin wanted to be Moka's boyfriend, which lead to his framing of Wataru, and is still hoping to achieve it as he constantly hits on her. Later she met Mizore who begins stalking Wataru Kurenai and tries to kill Moka, but is stopped from doing so. However, when their gym teacher tries to kill Mizore, Wataru Kurenai came to her rescue, leading her to joined the Newspaper Club. When Wataru had a nervous breakdown when he heard the word 'Talent Show', she decided to help him out. The relationship of Wataru and Moka becomes stronger after Moka encouraged him to play on the Talent Show before they defeat the jealous Tsubame. Soon after the paper about Kiva and Moka-sama working together to defeat Tsubame, Moka offers to go with the school police after Wataru beat up Keito when she tried to kill him and Kurumu in his DoGaBaKi Form. However, Wataru's true identity was exposed by Kuyo and they're both taken captive in the S.P.'s dungeon along with Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore. After the Arms Monsters managed to save him from being burnt at a stake, he came to rescue Moka. Luckily, after their Newspaper Club friends -Yukari, Kurumu, Mizore, and Gin- heard Wataru was half human, they showed up to save them. Unfortunately, Kuyo beat their friends and threaten to kill Moka in front of Wataru, but not before he access to his final form - the Emperor Form. With his newfound power, he defeated Kuyo with his Emperor Break. Though he really didn't know anything about Tatsulot, Jiro came in and told him that the Golden Wyvern is also part of his inheritance. Tatsulot is the key that unlocks Kiva's full power. After Jiro left, he told them that he's a Fandiri a hybrid between Fangire and human since his mother was a Fangire. When the school break happened, Miss Nekonome decided to take the Newspaper Club to the human world where they could all take a working vacation to investigate strange happenings on a place called Witch's Hill. Rather than take the bus and stay in a hotel, Wataru decided to take care of that himself by summoning Castle Doran, finally revealing the full extent of his heritage and explain the last unanswered questions about himself that only Moka knew before this point. She told Wataru that her inner self wants to fight him in his Emperor Form since the fight with Kuyo left her unsatisfied and was not unsealed to deal with it. During their time in the city, the group encountered Nago Keisuke who was working on his bounty hunting at the time. Secretly, he was under orders of the Wonderful Blue Sky Organization to investigate the strange happenings and deal with them accordingly. During an encounter with a Fangire who was taking advantage of the happenings to feed, Kiva encountered Nago once again who revealed himself as Kamen Rider IXA. The Fangire was defeated, but then IXA turned his blade on Kiva who was reluctant to truly fight him since he was a human. Intervention from the girls and Moka-sama who had easily defeated IXA allowed Kiva to escape properly. Futher battle was made when Rook wandered into town for his constant Time Plays and targeted the group for it. He defeated both Moka-sama and Kiva in Emperor Form, leaving the vampire bitterly humiliated and the Fandiri needing the medical magic of Castle Doran. Moka injects some of her vampire blood into Wataru to save him before they go to Castle Doran to let the medical magic to healed his wounds. After he recovered, Wataru met Ruby who had previously been in contact with Yukari and the Arms Monsters. She introduced them to Yukata, Ruby's Master who revealed her plan to raise an army of plant monsters to kill all of the humans in the city for their plans to turn her home into a dump as well as sate her desire for revenge. In the ensuing battle in which even IXA became involved, Yukata was killed with Moka-sama with Kiva's help struck her spellbook and ended her magic once and for all. In the aftermath, Wataru allowed Ruby to move into Castle Doran where she took up employment as a maid…and began a secret affection for her 'master'. On their return to Yokai Academy she met Wataru's childhood friend Taiga Nobori who he was surprised to find out was a monster like everyone else in the school. However it also brought the appearance of Kamen Rider Saga who held a vendetta against Kiva for his crimes against the Fangire Clan. The Inner Moka fought him a couple of times before it was revealed that Saga was in fact Taiga. During the rehearsals of the school play, Wataru fell victim to his Fangire blood since the intermingling of Moka's powerful vampire blood during the vacation began to hold secondary effects, causing Wataru to become more aggressive and sexually frustrated. It came to a head when he transformed into Emperor Kiva and he began attempting to 'claim' Moka-sama by biting her neck and sucking out her life force. Rather than be insulted, Moka-sama treated it like foreplay and the pair indulged in their feelings for the first time. The pair were quickly hailed as the King and Queen of Yokai Academy, being considered the famous couple on campus. While Moka-sama and Kurenai saw this as normal, Moka and Wataru were mortally embarrassed and were unsure how to act around each other. It wasn't until their friends managed to make them meet and talk to one another again did that finally move on, but also share a new closeness. During the school festival, Moka was shocked that Taiga had confessed his love for her. At the same time, Rook had entered Yokai Academy under Bishop's orders and began hunting Succubus and Yuki-onna for a 'Double Time Play' and began targeting the girls and their mothers. A combined efforts from both Kamen Riders and their friends allowed them to defeat Rook once and for all which the Inner Moka was enjoying her victory over Rook and rectifying the humiliation she suffered during the summer. Personality Outer Moka Cheerful and positive, Moka's natural good looks get the attention of all the males in Yōkai Academy (as well as problems with a few of the females including Kurumu). She's very kind, sweet, soft-spoken, polite and friendly towards others. Though good natured, she possesses a bit of naivety that draws her into problematic situations. While initially distrustful of humans, she eventually grows to care for the only half human on campus, Wataru Kurenai. Her bond with him grows stronger over time, to the point where he begins allowing her to ingest his blood without protest, just so she remains healthy. When it appears in the story Wataru states that he and his brother won't be coming back to Yokai Academy until Bishop been dealt with, Moka decided to go with him and states she'd wish to follow him and help Wataru anyway she can to help find his long lost mother. She is also good friends with Kurumu, who considers herself and Moka "best friends", despite their rivalry for Wataru's affection. In the beginning, Moka had an attraction towards Wataru due to how delicious his blood is and would always ask to suck it. However, Since Wataru had been lonely for a long time, She feels sorry for him and promised Jiro that she will try her best to take good care of him. Since Wataru is a nice guy, he allows her to drink it for her health, she hugs him and thanks him for it. Over time, the more time she spends around Wataru, the more her feelings towards him grow. Whenever Wataru tries to make her happy or willingly allows her to suck his blood for her health and happiness, she blushes and is very happy around him. When others mention how close the two are and if she has feelings for him, she blushes and is very bashful around him when situations like this happen. Whenever she has the courage to ask him out on a date, she fidgets, and slightly stutters with him. Maya, Wataru's mother mentioned her that how much her son talks about her and likes her, she hugged him and even tried to kiss him. Eventually, her feelings develop into love. She is very protective of him due to the promise she made to Jiro and want to protect him so she can be with him. Moka even admits that she wishes to be with him forever. Both Outer and Inner Moka are noted constantly by males that she is extremely beautiful, as all the male students in her school are attracted towards her. There's a running gag that several male characters try to win her over and make her their girlfriend, however, she states she only wants Wataru due to his kindness and bravery he shows her as Kiva. On chapter 25, Moka had finally met Wataru and Taiga's mother, Maya, who looked up to her like a surrogate mother figure. Maya knew that Moka was in love with one of her sons so she encourage her to pursuit on Wataru, giving her blessings and approval. Both Maya and Moka got along pretty well and it was revealed that Moka's mother, Akasha Bloodriver and her were good friend near the end of chapter 43. With the introduction of Moka's half-sister, Kokoa Shuzen, prior to the "Inner Moka" being sealed, the two developed a brief rivalry. Kokoa became distressed when she was sealed, and spent the next few years chasing her sister in order to fight and talk to her inner self. While the "Inner Moka" loves Kokoa as a sibling, she finds her younger sister "too clingy" and the "Outer Moka" dislikes Kokoa's penchant for attacking her constantly in order to force out her other personality. When it comes to the Inner Moka, Inner is deeply close and protective towards her, even though she's a fake personality. The two have a very strong bond and act almost like sisters who watch each other’s backs. They both share a lot in common (due to them being in each other’s bodies). Inner tends to make sure that she eats, bathes and does her homework as usual and looks out for her well-being. Outer is the only person, aside from Wataru, that she can open to, such as her worries over events and how the two feel about their love for Wataru. According to Wataru, he cares for both of them the same and hopes that one day Inner and Outer Moka can become one together. Inner Moka Her vampiric nature also emerges when she is unsealed. Cold and reserved, she is highly aristocratic and arrogant, looking down upon all manner of yōkai for their audacity to challenge her except for one individual - Kiva. She normally punishes the monsters who dare attack Wataru for various reasons and depending on how they treated Outer Moka, she'd even attempt to permanently maim them. Her pride of being a noble vampire is very apparent in how she deals with everything. In all accounts, she is a completely different entity from'' Outer Moka. She also possesses plenty of knowledge of the other classical types of monsters that attend Yōkai Academy. Despite her cold nature as a vampire, she does not truly wish to kill anyone and is very merciful in fights. This is why she curbs her power, to keep herself from killing people. Even when she was forced Wataru to fight her to earn her respect again and snapped him out of his depression. Inner Moka tended to be slightly amused at Wataru's attempts to team up with her despite him being a 'half human'. She claimed her personal interest in protecting him was due to his power as Kiva and apparently his tasty human blood, the primary source of nourishment for her body, but also to keep the sealed Moka happy. Even so, as Inner, she has never sucked Wataru's blood, leaving that task to Outer. Over the course of the story, Inner Moka begins to take a more aggressive stance whenever she appears on behalf of Wataru, becoming noticeably angry when he is injured trying to defend himself from Saga. She even saves him a few times from blows that might have killed him at the cost of personal injury to herself. When Wataru is hurt horribly by Rook, it was only one time we see when she actually threatened the life of a fellow student if her gambit at reviving him should fail. However, as time goes on, she comes to genuinely respect Wataru's courage and gentle heart, especially after he risks his life several times in order to pull the rosary to free her when the both of them are in danger. His gentle and caring nature slowly begin to wear down on Inner's cold demeanor, not only towards him, but to Yukari, Kurumu, and Mizore, as she begins to accept the girls as friends despite their mutual 'rivalry' for Wataru. She has noted that the more time she spends out in the world and around Wataru, the softer she becomes. Like Outer Moka, she too has strong feelings for Wataru that has turned into love (though Inner is too stubborn to admit it). Inner has noted that she really is warming up to him the more time she spends around him and the others. Inner Moka also blushes whenever Wataru holds her or says something very nice to her and even becomes rather sensitive around him. While Inner is confused by how she's softening around him, she has come to lose her cold and prideful demeanor, because she is starting to act like the Outer Moka. When it comes to the Outer Moka, Inner is deeply close and protective towards her, even though she's a fake personality. The two have a very strong bond and act almost like sisters who watch each others backs. They both share a lot in common (due to them being in each others bodies). Inner tends to make sure that she eats, bathes and does her homework as usual and looks out for her well-being. Outer is the only person, aside from Wataru, that she can open to, such as her worries over events and how the two feel about their love for Wataru. According to Wataru, he cares for both of them the same and hopes that one day Inner and Outer Moka can become one together. Powers and Abilities 'Outer Moka' Outer Moka doesn't really possess that much power in her human form, though she does display superhuman strength (shown when she blindly shoves people away). This is mainly due to her peaceful nature, as Outer Moka doesn't have the heart to willingly hurt others. Like her inner self by the end of the story, she now has the ability to become Dark Lady Kiva to fight without having Tyler removed her Rosario. *'Blood Consumption': Because she is a vampire, Moka is anemic and needs blood to function daily. As a result, she will usually attempt to take a bite on Wataru's neck, and only his, claiming that his blood is the sweetest (though she has yet to taste the blood of another human). She has always consumed tomato juice or blood packet transfusion to sustain herself. However, her liking for his blood has escalated from fondness into a dependence. If she goes too long without it (around 14 days a least), Moka's strength sharply declines and suffers fainting spells. Regardless, she can still ingest other food and drinks, with tomato juice being the alternative to blood. In the fanfictional story, Moka usually sucks Wataru's blood when he's slack (with his permission), but on chapter 10, she always asks Wataru for permission before she sucks his blood. She has only sucked Wataru's blood as Inner Moka once at the end of the last chapter. *'Charm:' As stated by Kokoa, vampires have the ability to charm others into lowering their guard to allow them the luxury of being able to suck blood. Moka uses this unintentionally with Wataru; they usually gaze at each other or she is being extra nice. If she was aware of this, Moka would stop herself. 'Inner Moka' When the rosary is taken off Moka's neck, she becomes faster, stronger and more durable than Outer Moka. She also becomes much more willing to fight due to her upbringing, and will take on anyone willing to face her. Inner Moka has immense strength, being able to knock out most Fangires with a single kick while Kiva finishes the job. In her unsealed state, Moka possesses super strength, super speed, incredibly agile reflexes and regenerative properties. Moka is considered to be in a league of her own, possessing an already formidable power that can only rival Kiva's power. Later in the story, the Inner Moka gained a new power by forming a contract with Kivat the 2nd, transforming her into the female version of the Fangire King called Dark Lady Kiva. *'Youki Detector': In her unsealed state, Moka can detect the presence of other monsters or Fangires by sensing the demonic aura around them, helping her to find hidden enemies. This works similar to a bat's echolocation, except she waits to sense her opponent's aura rather than send out a pulse on her own and then receiving the returning pulse. *'Power Kick': Moka's main method of attacking is using kicks. Therefore, she may have a lot of variation with her kicks by combining various styles and varying amounts of incorporated vampiric power. Even combining with Kiva's. These attacks are essentially intense bursts of concussive, strength-augmenting energy released in one kick. The result of getting kicked is devastating. Even a strong opponent will be sent flying away and usually sustain a crippling injury. Depending on the target of the kick, an opponent's bones could easily be broken and one or more major organs ruptured. Moka has only used her full power in a kick once when she used it on Bishop on chapter 47, probably due to the fact that she has realized the danger of utilizing her full strength; monsters from low to mid-class can and will be killed on impact, even high-class monsters can die if they do not have a high healing factor except for the Fangires since they are SS-Class monsters. *'Power Punch': Rather than punches as she considers kicking a more elegant way of fighting, but she will use her hands if she deems the situation serious enough. Despite her fighting nature as a vampire, she does not truly wish to kill anyone. This is why she curbs her power, to keep herself from outright killing other people. *'Telepathy': Moka shares an unusual sort of telepathy in that the two sides, Omote and Ura, can talk with each other as individuals. The two souls refer to each other as "Omote" (Outer Moka) and "Ura" (Inner Moka). They can talk to each other without worries or shame, because other people cannot hear their conversations. This is explained as the two sides are beginning to become more in tune with one another. It has become so strong as of late that either Moka will now see the projected image of the other in their field of vision. This is first shown to be true in chapter 4 when Moka retreats to a a vending machine because she was so nervous and uncomfortable that she couldn't tell Wataru the real reason she couldn't go into the water, the Inner Moka starts to talk to Outer Moka and seems to scold her like a sister or mother would, showing the cold but caring nature of Ura-Moka. It seems that Inner Moka can also project her voice via her blood to Wataru as well but she has only done this once, like when the Mummy Legendorga's mask had attached to her Omote-Moka's face and forcing her to attack Wataru against her will. Depending on the situation, Inner Moka can get the rosary to move on its own, usually when she talks but it has been shown that Outer Moka can move the rosary as well. *'Blood Transfusion''': One unique ability that both Moka's can utilize is physically injecting their blood into another person through their fangs. This ability was shown on chapter 12 where Moka had inject Wataru with some of her blood after he got beaten by Rook, but unfortunately, it also cause Wataru to become more aggressive and sexually frustrated. She can also transfer her energy into Kiva's weapons to power up shown when she used the Garulu Saber on Chapter 15. Kamen Rider Dark Lady Kiva Dark Lady Kiva only appears to have one form, similar to that of Kiva's Emperor Form in black and red. However, Dark Lady Kiva does not require the use of a being such as Tatsulot to achieve this form, and has no chains on her body as Kiva needs to control his power. As Dark Lady Kiva, the user has access to an unlimited potential of power that is hindered within its successor such as telekinesis and the use of the Kiva insignia as a weapon. This form was now dubbed the Empress Form. As Kivat the 2nd would later explain, Otoya was the first human to use that power to challenge the King for Maya's freedom. However, the Kiva power cannot be used by a normal human, as usage would ultimately result in death. This would prove to be true, when Kivat the 2nd told Wataru that his father had used the Dark Kiva power a total of three times before finally dying due to the strain it put on his body. Vampires like Moka-sama can handle the power of Kiva easily as she experiences a changed in her personality, making her more playful and increasing her power. Equipment Dark Kivat Belt The Dark Kivat Belt is a means of transforming into Dark Lady Kiva. Similar to how Kiva transforms, it has Kivat-bat the 2nd bite the user, and then perch upside down on the Power Roost of the belt's Dark Kivat Buckle to complete the transformation, separating from the belt when certain conditions demand for it like Fuestle-blowing. The Dark Kivat Belt also has six Fuestles to hold the six Fuestles. Fuestles Like Kiva, Dark Lady Kiva accesses its arsenal through whistles on its belt called Fuestles, which she gives to Kivat the 2nd to blow into to evoke a power-up. Compared to Kiva's Fuestles, his predecessor's emit at a lower pitch similar to a pipe organ. *Dark Wake Up: The Dark Wake Up Fuestle allows Dark Lady Kiva to perform one of three finishing moves depending on the frequency. *#Darkness Hell Crash: Referred to by Kivat-Bat the 2nd as "Wake Up One," the Darkness Hell Crash is a punch with the force of 65t. When performed, day turns into night with blood red fog. Dark Lady Kiva then does a flying punch with her right arm. This Dark Lady Kiva's Rider Punch. *#King's Burst End: Referred to by Kivat-Bat the 2nd as "Wake Up Two," the King's Burst End is an Emperor Moon Break-style Rider Kick with the force of 180t and green energy blades. This was later dubbed the Queen's Burst End. *#King's World End: Referred to by Kivat-Bat the 2nd as "Wake Up Three," a self-destructing attack with an unknown level of destructive power. As the name implies, it could destroy everyone nearby. This was dubbed Queen's World End. However, it was never used. *Garulu-Seal: This Fuestle seals Garulu by emitting a continuous sound, creating an energy sphere that captures Garulu and converts him into the Garulu Saber. Not used in the storyline. *Bashaa-Seal: This Fuestle seals Bashaa by emitting a continuous sound, creating an energy sphere that captures Bashaa and converts him into the Bashaa Magnum. Not used in the storyline. *Dogga-Seal: This Fuestle seals Dogga by emitting a continuous sound, creating an energy sphere that captures Dogga and converts him into the Dogga Hammer Not used in the storyline. *Doran: This Fuestle summons The haunted house. However it was never used. *Buroon: This Fuestle summons Buroon from The haunted house. However it was never used. Relationships Inner Moka (friend) Wataru Kurenai (love interest, boyfriend and later fiancé) Kurumu Kurono (friend) Yukari Sendo (friend) Mizore Shirayuki (friend) Taiga Nobori (friend) Maya Kurenai (mother in law) Kokoa Shuzen (half sister) Kahlua Shuzen (half sister) Akua Shuzen (half sister) Issa Shuzen (father) Akasha Bloodriver (mother) Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Kamen Rider